The overarching goal of the CCP is to reduce cancer incidence and improve cancer outcomes by generating new knowledge about the genetic, behavioral and health care determinants of cancer risk and outcomes and the effectiveness of strategies for reducing risk and improving outcomes. Because the breadth of research encompassed under this goal is large, CCP leadership has identified several key areas for scientific emphasis based upon the ACC strategic plan, scientific opportunities, and program member interests and strengths. These areas have remained stable over the last several years; however, these priorities will be reexamined with the recruitment of new program leadership and through the new strategic vision for the ACC with the recruitment of Dr. Dang as the ACC Director. These areas of emphasis are organized as research themes and include:Communication and behavior change, Disparities, Genetics, Health care outcomes.